Welcome Home Daddy
by SydneySanity
Summary: Deuce and CeCe are happily married, but Deuce has a promise he must keep to his family. CeCe has her own secrect she hasn't shared with Deuce yet. It all depends on if he makes it home alive, and if he wants anything to do with the secret. Why wasn't he there for her? One-Shot. Deuce/CeCe


**Welcome Home Daddy**

**A very touching one shot that I have been wanting to do since forever! This is JUST DeCe. I'm just really into DeCe at the moment, I am in love with them. I am seriously don't think I am good at writing anything but Runther, so tell me if I do a good job with this. If I do, I'll write more DeCe (:**

There Cecelia Martinez sat, at the breakfast table that was all set for her and her loving husband. He got in really late from work the night before, so it was no surprise to his wife that he would be sleeping in. The redhead waited patiently, picking at her food for quite some time now. Occasionally chewing on some bacon, but having breakfast with her husband was the least of her worries. Cece had really big news she wanted to share with him, but his response is what worried her.

The sun shone right through the window, brightening up the whole room when it reflected off the kitchen table. It must have been really light in the bedroom, because not long after, Deuce walked into the kitchen. His boxers showing above his actual sweatpants, not wearing a shirt as usual to breakfast, his bedhead still made Cece smile with a subtle blush at how handsome he looked in the morning without trying. She fell in love with him more every day when his dark eyes lit up at the sight of her, greeting the redhead beauty with his usual response to her giggles when he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning my beautiful" said Deuce, sitting next to his wife, the Cuban leaned closer to his little redhead puckering his lips for her. She responded with a peck at his lips as she rested her forehead on his, they smiled at each other before sneaking another quick kiss. Deuce started to enjoy the crispy bacon and scrambled eggs Cece made for them, just as the happy couple likes them.

Deuce and Cece have been together since who knows how long, and they were the couple you would say "Dang, they are still together?" and "Don't they look happy together?" when they walked by, hand and hand, Cece resting her head on his shoulder while he did the same. Girls envied Cece to no avail, how did she end up with the perfect guy? The way Deuce treated her could make anyone jealous, but the Cuban didn't realize, neither did Cece. He proposed to her the night of her 19th birthday when he got her all alone outside by the fountain of the loft they rented for her party.

"Big day ahead of you?" asked Cece, glancing up from her plate with a flirty smirk appearing across her face. Deuce's chewing pace slowed down to a full on stop, placing his fork.

"Cece, there is something I need to tell you" said Deuce in a serious tone, sliding his hand across the table to intertwine with hers.

"Great, I need to tell you something too." said his wife in the same serious voice, shifting her body towards him.

"You know how I have been talking about how there is a tradition in my family that every Martinez has sworn to do?" reminded the Cuban, taking one of her hands in both of his hands. She nodded solemnly with a small smile. The redhead could recall it on the night of their honeymoon when she wanted to know more about his family.

"Well, It's the year of the tradition" he announced to her, his breath getting slower and heavier.

"Can I know what the tradition is?" asked his wife. He took a deep breath, trying to shield his face by looking down at the ground, but she took her index and thumb to lift his chin back up. Her expression grew more and more from happy to concerned.

"I'm joining the military" he finally worked up enough nerve to say. The redhead stared into his eyes, confused and sad. She started to shake her head rapidly, uttering barely audible 'no's. Cece closed her eyes, trying to let the idea sink in, but the tears just started to flow. She opened her eyes, sniffling with her breath. Deuce couldn't stay dry eyed either.

"It's okay" choked out Cece, trying her hardest to smile under all the tears dampening her cheeks. Deuce tilted his head, looking deep into her eyes. He knew this was killing her inside.

"It's only for a year, and it will go really fast" reassured the Cuban to his wife. She nodded closing her eyes tight to try to stop her crying, and dried her eyes with the back of her fingers.

"When do you ship out?" asked Cece, still sniffling.

"Next week, but I have to be there in a few days." Murmured Deuce, he tapped his thumbs together. His eyes wandered from the table back up to his sweetheart whose eyes were in pure shock.

"Come here" said Deuce, standing up with his hand taking his wife's, so she would stand up too. He pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapped around her upper waist, hers tightly secure around his neck. Her face was buried in his shoulder and neck, as she let every single tear shed.

When they released, Deuce looked Cece straight in the eye and kissed her temple for a moment or two. Deuce left the room after a moment to go get ready. Cece stood in the kitchen, her fingers playfully intertwining. She let out a painful sigh.

"Were just having a baby…" muttered the redhead in the dead silence that was her kitchen, before dropping to her knees onto the smooth wooden floor.

**3 months later**

Cece hadn't fully recovered from the departure of her husband, when he told her, she cried, but was still okay. When he left, she cried, and it broke her, never once mentioning that they were going to have a child soon.

Today, she had an ultrasound with her own best friend who resulted in being a doctor in maternity. The redhead slowly made her way into Rocky's office, looking at all the posters on the wall. The brunette was jotting down notes on a clipboard unaware that Cece had walked in. She looked up at her with a smile.

"Hey Cece!" greeted her best friend, with her arms open for a hug, which she received.

"What are we looking at today?" asked the redhead, taking a seat on the examining table. Rocky walked over to her computer, pulling up the ultrasound.

"Here is what your baby looks like inside you" explain her best friend, pointing to the head.

"This is the baby's head… oh my gosh" gasped Rocky, taking a closer look at the screen. She traced her finger over Cece moved her head around trying to see what was up.

"What?" questioned the mother. All these things ran though her head, was the baby sick? Did I sleep wrong? Is he/she deformed? Rocky turned around, her shocked open mouth turned into a joyous smile.

"Cece! You're having twins!"

Cece's eyes widen. "I-I am?" breathed in the redhead. Her best friend nodded immediately after. They held the stare for a moment, before bursting out in screams.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks! I just wish Deuce could hear" trailed off Cece, sitting back down at the edge of the table. Rocky sat next to her, one hand on her shoulder.

"He is out there, fighting for our country. I bet you are the only thing he is think about. That will be the one thing keeping him going!" encouraged Rocky, shaking Cece's shoulder where her hand is. The redhead chuckled slightly.

"Well, your husband is always there for you and your little boy" remarked Cece. She watched her legs swing.

"Gunther is a pretty good husband, but Cece, Deuce didn't go away because he wanted to get away from you. He went because he wanted you to think he can be something. I know you don't see it this way, but Deuce does this all for you" implied Rocky, putter her arm around Cece, and letting it sling across her best friends opposing shoulder.

"You gave him confidence no one else ever could"

"Yeah, you're right Rocky…. Hey, can you tell me my due date?" requested the redhead. Rocky stretched her hand out to reach the counter, she grabbed the clipboard.

"By June, but you might be a bit late."

Deuce was coming back in July, so Cece hoped with all her heart he would make it home in time for the birth, but then again, she just wanted to Deuce to live to see her again.

Cece thanked Rocky for doing her ultra sound before silently cursing back home.

**June 2. **

The redhead gazed out the bedroom window at the clearest night she had seen in a while. Her outlook on the night was changing, at first when Deuce left; She used to have the curtains closed while she unsuccessfully tried to sleep, only to result in waking up in the middle of the night in screaming tears. Sometimes she didn't even sleep, soon becoming an insomniac. Now even though she was prone to insomnia, the night skies soothed her while the stars danced and twinkled around while she sat there on the windowsill.

Now and then she wondered if Deuce was thinking about her, or if he was even alive. She couldn't afford to think of such horrid thoughts.

Something started to kick her.

"Oh no" muttered the redhead, holding her stomach.

**July 4****th**** – Returning**

Cece stood there with all the others whose husbands and wifes' were in the army. She could see the soldiers in the distance walking out. Holding her breath, she clutched onto the handle. The women started rushing to their husbands, which made Cece hold onto her cargo tighter to avoid being trampled. It was too crowded to see anything, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw something, someone.

Cece gently let go over the handle, moving a little closer to the figure on the other side of the room. Then it called to her

"Cece?" said the voice. Her breath began to get heavy, but she smiled responding back.

"Deuce?"

"Cece!" yelled the voice again, starting to run towards her. Cece started to see more detail, it was him.

"Deuce!" she screamed back, sprinting towards her husband. She jumped into his embrace with her legs up, as he spun her around, receptively kissing her cheeks. Tears flowing from both of their faces, soaking their significant other's neck with salty tears, but neither one of them cared. All that mattered was that they were together. Cece realized something she had to tell her husband.

"Deuce, there is something I never told you" said the redhead in an uneasy tone. Her fingers were intertwined with his as she led him over to the stroller. Inside was two tiny babies, they were squirming around like newborns do, little noises here and there. Deuce didn't know what to say.

"Who are these little cuties?" Deuce asked, getting closer to them by kneeling. Cece crouched down next to him. "They're our babies, twin girls"

The Cuban boy froze in his place, glancing back at his wife. The redhead bit her lip fearing what he was going to say to her. He looked back at the two little girls, and took his index and thumb to play with one of their feet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" whispered Deuce in a sad tone. Cece sighed deeply, the water works were coming.

"I couldn't let this stop you" her voice cracked when she spoke.

"But you went through your first and probably child birth without me! I should have been there! I abandoned you again. How could I be so stupid?" cried out Deuce. He stood up, beginning to walk around with his hands covering his face and then traveling to the back of his head. Cece got up and stopped his pacing. The sadness was welling up in both of their blood shot eyes.

"Deuce, you did not abandon me. I didn't tell you because I need you to do your own thing without my judgment once in a while. I don't want you to be unhappy if I tell you what to do all the time" explained his wife. She rubbed his arm slowly, trying to calm him down.

"You never control me. You are perfect Cece Martinez. I could never have made it out alive if you weren't back here waiting for me" confessed her husband. Cece suddenly crashed her lips with his. It was something she wanted to for a long time.

An echo of aww's filled room, when they broke apart.

"So, I hope you're not too mad at me" murmured the redhead, causing Deuce to chuckle.

"About what? That we now have two beautiful daughters?" said the Latino boy to his wife. She smiled, something she didn't do in a long time.

"I missed you so much" Cece told Deuce, holding him tight. He whispered back.

"I missed you too."

"I love you Cecelia"

"I love you too Deuce"

**Awww! Its over. Man that was long! I am sorry if you hated it. It was my DeCe** **centered fanfiction, and I loved writing it. Did I do a good job writing it? Oh well :3 Remember Ninjacupcakex's stories? I hope you are reading those! She is so sweet, and her writing is OMFG amazing! I highly recommend checking them out. Alright, THAT IS ALL! :D**

**-Syd**


End file.
